Gyógytea megfázásra
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Rövid, nagyon OOC, romantikus szösszenet Hermione/Perselus párosításban. A háború után bizonyos okokból Hermione elhagyta a varázsvilágot. Most, tíz évvel később felbukkan egy régi ismerős...


Gyerekkorom óta nem kapott már el ilyen csúnyán a megfázás.

Még azóta sem, hogy elhagytam a varázsvilágot. Pedig ennek már nagyon sok éve.

Most viszont itt ülök a kis konyhámban, és teát próbálok főzni magamnak. Már amennyire erőmből telik. Vacogok a magas láztól, nem kapok levegőt, hasogat a fejem, és néha olyan köhögőroham kap el, hogy azt hiszem, már sosem bírom abbahagyni.

Ránézek a teámra.

Szánalmas.

De hát mugli környezetben nem igazán lehet más alapanyagokhoz hozzájutni.

Egy kis ilyen gyógynövény, egy kis olyan… hol van ez egy rendes bájitaltól, amitől már régen kutya bajom sem lenne? De hát álmodik a nyomor. Már lassan tíz éve nem láttam egy normális bájitalt. Még messziről sem. Nem hogy meginni… Pedig régen nagyon szerettem velük pepecselni bájitaltan órán. Mindenki úgy utálta… De én mindig alig vártam, hogy főzőcskézhessek. Úgy éreztem magam, mint egy művész, mikor alkot.

Fogom a bögrémet, amiben lassan kihül a teának nevezett förmedvény.

Felidézem magamban a megfázás elleni bájital receptjét. Hihetetlen, hogy még mindig tökéletesen emlékszem rá.

Hát persze. Jó tanárom volt. A legjobb.

Csöngetnek.

Ó, hogy az a…

Olyan átkozottul nincs kedvem senkihez. Hagyjon már mindenki békén… legalább most, amikor beteg vagyok.

Megint csöngetnek. Azon gondolkodom, akárki az, megátkozom az illetőt. De ez eléggé nehéz lenne, már csak azért is, mert valamelyik szekrény mélyére ástam el a pálcám már évekkel ezelőtt. Lassan feltápászkodom, próbálok valahogy levegőt venni, talán a fülemen, mert máshol nem megy, és eljutok az ajtóig.

Kinyitom… és ledermedek… mert ott állsz te.

Te, aki már percek, órák, napok, évek óta a fejemben jársz, mégsem láttalak, majdnem tíz éve.

Éjsötét szemed megtalálja az enyémet, és egy pillantással felméred a helyzetet. Kinyitom az ajtót, hogy gyere be, de nem tudok megszólalni, mert újra elkap a köhögés.

Bár lehet, hogy nem csak ez az oka.

Belépsz, és szó nélkül a konyha fele indulsz.

Belenézel a lábosba, amiben szánalmasra sikeredett gyógytea kezdeményem maradéka rejtőzik, beleszagolsz.

- Hársfa, menta, szegfűszeg… nem jó az arány, Granger… hát nem tanultál semmit? – kérdezed, és egy laza pálcamozdulattal eltünteted a förtelmet a lábosból, és tiszta vizet varázsolsz bele, alágyújtasz.

Amíg felforr, vizslatod a készletemet, közben csóválod a fejed. Siralmas, igaz? Tudom. De hát ebben a világban csak ezekhez lehet hozzájutni. El tudom képzelni az öreg patikus arcát, ha bemennék hozzá, és kérnék néhány sárkánypikkelyt, vagy hasonlót.

Miközben ezen jár a fejem, te sem tétlenkedsz. Előveszel egy poharat, egy kiskanalat, és ebből-abból porciózol a pohárba. Ráöntesz egy kis citromlevet, és jól összezúzod az egészet, hogy levet engedjen, és mikor felforr a teavizem, csak ezt a löttyöt öntöd bele. Pontosan egy percig hagyod forrni. Pontosan, precízen, mint mindig. Ez annyira jellemző rád. Ahogy letelt az egy perc, eloltod a lángot. Merítesz nekem egy bögrébe a teából, ráküldesz egy hűtőbűbájt, hogy iható legyen, és odaadod.

Most szólalok meg először. – Köszönöm. Meghálálom.

Megeresztesz felém egy mardekáros mosolyt. Hát persze, gondolhattam volna, hogy valamit szeretnél cserébe. Egy mardekáros semmit nem tesz a két szép szememért.

Tudom, mit szeretnél. Sejtem. Belekortyolok a teába. Ég és föld az enyémhez képest. Máris érzem, hogy hat. Az első két korty után érzem, hogy eltűnik a lázam. A harmadik után megszűnik a szorítás a mellkasomban és a hátamban. A következő után már levegőt is kapok. És mintha az egész betegség csak egy álom lett volna, amit elfújt a reggeli szél.

De közben mintha itt sem lennék, visszarepülök a múltba. Tíz évvel ezelőttre. Tegnap tettem le a Ravasz-t. És holnap elhagyom a Roxfortot. Örökre. Nem szerettem ezt az érzést. A vizsgáim tökéletesre sikerültek, mindenből a legjobb jegyet kaptam. De bájitaltanból voltam a legjobb, és ezt neked köszönhetem.

Ma sem tudom megmagyarázni magamnak, hogy mi vezetett erre az elhatározásra, de meg akartam köszönni neked. Nem is tudom, mit. Hogy mindezt megtanulhattam tőled? Hogy hét évig elviselted a tudálékos hülyeségemet? Vagy talán mindkettőt?

Egyszer csak azon kaptam magam, hogy már a pincében vagyok, és hozzád megyek. Egy pillanatig majdnem elfutottam, de aztán mégsem. Elővettem a híres griffendéles bátorságom, és bekopogtam hozzád.

Mikor kinyitottad az ajtót, csupán egy pillanatra lepődtél meg. Nem szóltál semmit, csak szélesebbre tártad az ajtót, és én beléptem.

Szerettem volna megszólalni, elmondani a szöveget, amit már jó előre kitaláltam, de képtelen voltam. Ahogy rám néztél, abban a pillanatban elmerültem az ébenfekete szemedben felmerülő örvényben. Egy teljes percig néztél a szemembe, és én szerettem volna mondani valamit, de egy hang nem jött ki a számon.

Lassan odaléptél hozzám, és megcsókoltál. Csupán a másodperc tized részéig dermedtem meg. Nem azért, mert nem akartam, csak azért, mert sosem hittem volna, hogy ez megtörténhet. Hogy te, a bájitalok büszke mestere megcsókolj engem… az idegesítően tudálékos Grangert, ahogy te hívtál… a koszos kis sárvérűt, ahogy a mardekárosaid hívtak mindig… és most megtörtént.

Egy pillanat alatt elvesztem a csókodban, az ölelésedben. Veled töltöttem azt az éjszakát. Csodálatos volt, sosem felejtem el. Hajnalban sem jött álom a szemünkre. Csak feküdtem, a válladra hajtva a fejem. Nem gondolkodtam, képtelen lettem volna. Csak hallgattam a szívverésed.

Végül te törted meg a csendet. - És most hogyan tovább? – kérdezed így egyszerűen.

- Tudod, hogy jelentkeztem az aurorképzőbe.

- Tényleg ezt szeretnéd? – kérdezel újra halkan.

- Nem hagyhatom magukra a többieket.

Nem szólsz többet. Hagyod, hogy én hozzam meg a döntést. Életem legrosszabb döntését. Amit azóta minden nap megbánok. Nem telt el úgy nap, hogy ne jutott volna eszembe, és ne átkoztam volna meg magam gondolatban mindannyiszor.

Mindent elrontottam.

Reggel még egyszer magadhoz öleltél, és elengedtél. Nem kérted, hogy maradjak. Nem kértél semmit. Engedted, hogy azt tegyem, amit akarok.

Folytak a könnyeim, ahogy feljöttem a pincelépcsőn. Már akkor tudtam, hogy nem így kellett volna. Mégsem fordultam vissza. Pedig akkor még megtehettem volna. Tudtam, hogy ha visszamegyek, beengednél, és újra a karjaidba zárnál. Mégsem fordultam vissza.

Ragaszkodtam egy gyerekes, rég idejét múlt döntéshez, ami úgy szólt, hogy majd aurorok leszünk, és minden rossztól megszabadítjuk a világot. Mekkora hülyeség volt, Merlinre… Mintha ez lehetséges lenne. A rossz csak az emberiség kipusztulásával fog megszűnni, vagy talán még akkor sem.

De ezt akkor még nem tudtam. Ragaszkodtam valamihez, amihez egyáltalán nem kellett volna.

Talán ezért gyűlöltem meg olyan nagyon az egészet. A barátaimat, az aurorságot, az egész varázsvilágot, a reménytelen harcokat. Be sem fejeztem az iskolát, otthagytam az egészet. Elmenekültem. Vissza a mugli világba, ahol gyerekkoromban éltem. Tudtam, hogy ez sem olyan már, mint gyerekkoromban, hisz a szüleim halottak, Voldemort megölette őket. És azt is tudtam, hogy egy boszorkány már nem tud úgy visszailleszkedni ebbe a világba, mint előtte, de megpróbáltam.

Fogorvosnak tanultam, mint a szüleim, elvégeztem az iskolát, és lassan visszaszereztem az ő praxisukat.

És mindeközben eltelt tíz év. Tíz hosszú év.

Most itt ülsz mellettem az asztalnál. Rád nézek, de nem tudom kiolvasni a szemedből, mit szeretnél. Sosem voltam képes olvasni a szemedből. Ennek te vagy a mestere.

Vajon mit szeretnél? Egy újabb szép éjszakát velem? Vagy valami többet? Mit szeretnél? És tényleg olvasol a gondolataimban, mert megszólalsz.

- Nem az a kérdés, hogy én mit szeretnék. Akkor sem az volt a kérdés – nyomod meg jelentőségteljesen az első szót.

Elfordítom a tekintetem. Tudom, hogy akkor, ott elrontottam az életemet. Az életünket. Hogy lehettem ilyen hülye? Én, aki mindig okosnak tartottam magam. Meg mindenki más is okosnak tartott. Akkor, ott nem voltam más, csak egy hülye csitri, aki nem merte felvállalni az érzéseit. Féltem. Magamtól. Tőled. A világtól. A barátaimtól. Mekkora baromság. Tíz évet elpazaroltunk.

Sokat beszélgettem az idősebb mugli betegeimmel. Őket hallgatva megtanultam megbecsülni az időt. Pont ezért fájt annyira ez az elvesztegetett tíz év. Lassan harminc éves leszek, te lassan ötven. A varázsvilágban ez még nem számít kornak. De ha belegondolok, hogy ez a tíz év máshogy is alakulhatott volna. Megint pontosan tudod, mire gondolok, pedig most nem is nézek a szemedbe. Az üres teás csészémbe bambulok, miközben elveszek a gondolataimban, és te hagyod. Csak mikor idáig jutok, szólalsz meg.

- Még helyrehozhatjuk – mondod csendesen. – Ha te is úgy akarod.

Rád nézek. Csak ezt akarom, semmi mást. Mindig is ezt akartam, csak nem volt bátorságom meglépni. Közelebb ülök hozzád, te magadhoz ölelsz. Úgy simulok az ölelésedbe, mintha az életem függne tőle. És tulajdonképpen így is van.

- Miért? – kérdezem. – Miért most? – nem akarom, hogy félreértsd a kérdést. Az, hogy itt vagy, olyan a számomra, mint amikor egy fuldoklót felengednek a víz alól. Csak szeretném megérteni… Tudod, a tudásvágyam a régi. Szeretném tudni, hogy miért. És te válaszolsz, pedig meg voltam győződve róla, hogy nem teszed. Elengedsz, és az asztalra könyökölsz. Mintha nehéz lenne úgy elmondani, hogy a karjaidban tartasz.

- Az elmúlt tíz évben minden nap gondoltam rád. Bár a legerősebb okklumenciával próbáltalak a tudatom mélyére száműzni, te újra és újra előtörtél. Magam mellett éreztelek minden este, mikor lefeküdtem aludni. Próbáltam elfojtani ezt az érzést. A hiányodat, annak az éjszakának az emlékét, de képtelen voltam. És múlt éjjel elszakadt a cérna. Nem bírtam tovább. Meg kellet találnom téged. Eddig tartott. Néhány óra kemény munka, míg a nyomodra bukkantam. És most itt vagyok.

Megint hosszú percekre csendbe burkolózunk mindketten.

- Most újra minden rajtad áll – szólalsz meg újra. - Egy szavadba kerül, és elmegyek. Nem látsz többé. Ha ezt az életet szeretnéd… a varázsvilág nélkül… és nélkülem. Mondd, mit szeretnél? Szeretnél?

Téged? Mindennél jobban, te bolond, hát nem érzed? - üvöltök magamban, de aztán csak egy könnycsepp jelenik meg a szememben. És te megérted, mint mindig. Magadhoz húzol újra. Néhány percig hagyod, hogy némán folyjanak a könnyeim, majd az állam alá nyúlva felemeled a fejem, és a szemembe nézel egy pillanatra. Lassan hajolsz közelebb hozzám, míg megcsókolsz. És én újra elveszek a csókodban, mint akkor régen. Fogalmam sincs, hogy jutottunk be a hálószobába, csak azt tudom, hogy újra átélhetem veled azt a csodát, amit akkor régen. Amit minden éjjel felidéztem magamban, mikor álmatlanul forgolódtam az ágyamban.

Merlinre… mennyivel jobb a valóság, mint egy tíz év alatt lassan megkopó emlékkép. És én megint a válladra hajtom a fejem, és hallgatom a szívverésed. Megint te vagy, aki megtöri a csendet.

- Visszajössz velem? – kérdezed. Megint egy egyszerű kérdés, de a válasz meghatározza az életemet. Az életünket.

- De mit csinálhatnék a Roxfortban?

- Ezt elfelejtettem mondani? – villan a szemed ravaszul. – Az igazgatónő szeptembertől új bűbájtan tanárt keres. Ha esetleg lenne kedved…

Most az én szemem villan. Tudtam, hogy nem a két szép szememért kaptam azt a teát. Szóval ezért jöttél… vérbeli mardekáros vagy… sosem fogsz változni. De mielőtt megszólalhatnék, a számra teszed két ujjad, hogy megakadályozd.

- Amit az előbb mondtam, igaz volt. Az utolsó szóig. De nem mertem eljönni hozzád, mert féltem, hogy ez kevés lesz. Hogy neked nem jelent majd annyit, mint nekem. De ez a lehetőség talán nekünk is… adna még egy lehetőséget. Egy olyan lehetőséget, amiben nem mertünk hinni tíz évig. Mit szólsz?

Néhány pillanatra elgondolkodom. Utálom a módszereidet. Hogy hátulról támadsz. És hogy mindig eléred, amit akarsz. Most is. Tudom, hogy most is el fogod érni. Már el is érted. Abban a pillanatban, mikor megláttalak az ajtó előtt. Már akkor tudtam, hogy elvesztem.

- Egy próbát megér – suttogom, de te tudod, hogy mi van mögötte valójában. Az a tíz év sóvárgás, vágyakozás, és hiányérzet, amit te is átéltél. Apró megkönnyebbült sóhaj hagyja el ajkadat, és én halványan elmosolyodom.

Igen, ideje helyrehozni azt a réges-rég elkövetett hibát. Felkönyökölök, és a szemedet keresem. Végül a tekinteted rátalál az enyémre. Megszólalok, de csak suttogásra futja.

- Szeretlek, Perselus. Az elmúlt tíz év minden pillanatában szerettelek.

Komolyan nézel rám. – Bolond voltam, hogy elengedtelek. Nem lett volna szabad. De ha nem teszem… nem lettél volna boldog mellettem. Mert… nem engedtem volna, hogy azt tedd, amit szeretnél. És ez nem lett volna fair. Azért engedtelek el, mert szerettelek. Merlinre… ha tudnád, hogy akkor már milyen régóta szerettelek. Azt szerettem volna, hogy boldog légy. Ha nem velem, ha nem mellettem… akkor valahol máshol. De most már nem engedlek el. Gyere vissza velem!

- Visszamegyek! – ígérem neked, és tudom, hogy melletted végre hazatalálok. Oda, ahova tartozom. Oda ahova mindig is vágytam. És mellettem leszel. Semmi más nem kell nekem.

Szorosan magadhoz ölelsz. A sóhajodból érzem, hogy a védőbástyáidnak, amik velem szemben sosem voltak túl stabilak, utolsó kövei is lehullnak. És én megesküszöm magamban, hogy boldoggá teszlek, kerül, amibe kerül.

Hisz eljöttél utánam… értem… Tudom, hogy ehhez kicsit fel kellett adnod önmagad. A büszkeséged.

Az, hogy ilyen sokat jelentek neked, boldogsággal tölt el. Megfogod a kezem.

– Menjünk haza! – kéred.

Egy pillanatig csodálkozva nézek rád. Most? De aztán rájövök, hogy igazad van. Minek tovább várni? Eldöntöttük. Menjünk. Vár a Roxfort, és egy új élet. Egy új élet veled. Ne várassuk tovább.

Felöltözünk.

Megfogod a kezem, még egyszer a szemembe nézel.

- Ez az utolsó pillanat, hogy meggondoldd magad.

- Eszemben sincs – rázom meg a fejem.

Elmosolyodsz, úgy ahogy eddig még sosem láttalak mosolyogni.

Magadhoz ölelsz, és már hopponálunk is. Hazaviszel. Nálad otthont találok. Igazi otthont, és boldogságot, amit tíz éve otthagytam. De most megtalálom újra. Végre.


End file.
